Mystery of the Vanishing Boy
by suitelifeforever9
Summary: When Kendall and his mother moves in the Palmwoods, everything seems alright at first. Until secrets get revealed and the truth will come out.
1. Chapter 1

"Why did we had to moved?" Kendall asked his mother, sitting in the passenger seat of the car.

"You know why Kendall. Change will be good for the both of us." Ms. Knight said.

"I liked it in Minnesota." Kendall said.

"You can make new friends here." Ms. Knight said.

"I don't want to make new friends." Kendall said.

"Just try to make friends." Ms. Knight said.

Kendall didn't said anything else. Kendall and his mother finally reached the Palmwoods after a long, long trip. Kendall got out of the car and noticed a lot of people were hanging by the pool. Kendall grabbed his suitcase and followed his mother to the front desk.

"You must be the Knights." Mr. Bitters said and handed Ms. Knight the key to their apartment.

They arrived to their new apartment, 2J and Ms. Knight and Kendall walked in the apartment. It was a very small apartment and all the walls was white.

"Your room is on the left." Ms. Knight said.

Kendall walked in his room. Very small room. It already have a bed and dresser but that was it. He wanted to go back to Minnesota. It wasn't fair. He didn't want to move. He opened his suitcase and started to put his clothes in the small dresser. He got out his beanie that he also wore in Minnesota since it was much colder there. He probably didn't need it anymore. He put it under his clothes. He plopped on his small bed and after a while, he fell asleep.

 **The Next Morning**

Kendall walked out his room and in the kitchen.

"I need to run some errands and you need to get ready for school." Ms. Knight said.

"Why can't I go tomorrow?" Kendall said.

"Because I said so. And don't be late on your first day of school." Ms. Knight said and left the apartment.

Kendall sighed and got ready for school.

Kendall walked into the classroom and sat down in the back. _It was going to be a long day._ Kendall thought. The teacher, Ms. Collins went on about the lesson. Kendall wasn't paying attention to the teacher though. After class he decided he was going to wander around the Palmwoods. He looked around the lobby. It was empty. Mr. Bitter's wasn't at the front desk either.

"You shouldn't be snooping through Mr. Bitters stuff." Someone said from behind Kendall, making him jump.

"Let me guess, you're a goodie two shoes." Kendall said.

"I'm not a goodie two shoes. I just follow the rules." The person said.

"Goodie two shoes." Kendall said.

"When Mr. Bitters catch you, don't say I didn't warn you." The person said said and walked away.

"You're back goodie two shoes?" Kendall said turned around. "You're not goodie two shoes."

"No. I'm Jett. And why are you snooping through Mr. Bitters stuff?" Jett said.

Kendall shrugged his shoulders. "Just trying to find something to do."

"Well if you want something to do, I might know something." Jett said.

"And what's that?" Kendall said.

"You just have to wait and see." Jett said.

"Wait and see what?" Kendall asked.

"Just meet me in 2D tonight and then you'll find out." Jett said.

"Okay, fine." Kendall said.

After a few hours, Ms. Knight returned.

"How was school?" Ms. Knight asked.

"It was fine." Kendall said.

"Made any new friends?"

"I made one." Kendall said and Ms. Knight smiled.

"That's great. See I told you this move would be good."

"Yeah. Actually I was going to stay over at his place tonight." Kendall said.

"Absoluely not. You have school tomorrow." Ms. Knight said.

"Why not? I can just go to school with him." Kendall said.

"I said no Kendall." Ms. Knight said.

"You wanted me to make friends and when I do I can't hangout with them." Kendall said. "I didn't even wanted to leave Minnesota but you made me."

"You know why we had to leave." Ms. Knight said.

"Yeah, whatever." Kendall said.

"Just get ready for bed." Ms. Knight said.

 **The Next Day**

"So, why didn't you come over last night?" Jett asked.

"My mom wouldn't let me." Kendall said. "So, what did you wanted to show me?"

"Follow me." Jett said and they went in the basement.

"Why are we in the basement?" Kendall asked.

"It's where I usually hangout. No one goes down here except for the janitor, Buddha Bob." Jett said.

 **Later That Day**

There was a knock on the door and Ms. Knight went to answered it. She opened the door and saw Mr. Bitters there with Kendall beside him.

"What did you do?" Ms. Knight asked her son.

"He was in the basement which is off limits." Mr. Bitters said.

"Thank you Mr. Bitters, he'll be punished." Ms. Knight said, looking at her son, angrily. Mr. Bitters left 2J.

"You're grouded." Ms. Knight said.

"What? That's not fair!" Kendall whined.

"You skipped school and went to the basement where you weren't susposed to go." Ms. Knight said.

"I was just hanging out with Jett." Kendall said.

"Well, you're not allowed to anymore." Ms. Knight said.

"I made a new friend then you want me to stop hanging out with them." Kendall said.

"I didn't mean to find someone like Joshua!" Ms. Knight yelled. "Just go to your room."

"I hate it here!" Kendall yelled and slammed his door shut. Kendall plopped on his bed. He wanted to go back to Minnesota. ' _Of course mom will bring up Joshua.'_ Kendall said to himself.

 _ **James Pov.**_

A few weeks ago, I met Kendall. Six days ago he went missing.

 **Hoped u liked it. Should I continue? Who is Joshua? Who was the goodie two shoes? Happy Halloween everyone! Hope everyone had a good Halloween.**


	2. Chapter 2

"I wonder what happened to that new guy." Carlos said.

"I don't know. His mother said he ran off before." Logan said.

"She's lying." James said.

"How do you know that James?" Logan asked.

"Because we became friends." James said.

"Friends? When did you hangout with him?" Logan said.

"I met him a few weeks ago. And we became friends." James said.

"How do you know his mother is lying?" Logan said.

"Because she is. Why would he just run off?" James said.

"She said he done it before." Logan said.

"Something seems off with her." James said.

"Well, her son is missing." Carlos said.

"We should go look for clues." James said.

"Clues where?" Carlos asked.

"We should sneak in 2J and see if we find anything suspcious." James said.

"You mean breaking and entering? No way." Logan said.

"Come on Logie. If his mother does have something to do with his disappearance we can take it to the police and maybe find him faster." James said.

"You know I hate that nickname." Logan said.

"She's hiding something and I want to find out what it is." James said.

"But breaking and entering. We can get caught and get in trouble." Logan said.

"We won't get caught. We'll sneak in when she leaves." James said.

"And how would we know when she leaves?" Logan said.

"She leaves from nine until midnight." James said.

"And how do you know that?" Logan said.

"Because that's when I came over. Kendall said he wasn't allowed to have people over. His mom didn't allow it." James said.

 _Kendall sat down at his desk. Jett beside him._

 _"So how much trouble you got in?" Jett asked._

 _"I got grounded." Kendall said._

 _"That sucks. Guess you can't come down to the basement tonight." Jett said._

 _"I'll be there." Kendall said._

 _"Didn't you just said you were grounded?" Jett said._

 _"So? My mom won't be home anyway. She'll be out working or something." Kendall said._

 _"Okay." Jett said. "We'll go when Mr. Bitter leaves the front desk."_

 _Kendall walked down the basement with Jett._

 _"I see you decorated." Kendall said._

 _"Yeah. I found some stuff." Jett said and walked over to a box and picked it up._

 _"What is it?" Kendall asked._

 _"An old camera, some liights, and holiday decorations." Jett said._

 _Kendall grabbed the camera and took a picture. "It works."_

 _"Maybe we could sell that camera and make some money off of it." Jett said._

 _"Yeah. We could." Kendall said._

 _The two spent hours decorating the basement. And fell asleep a little while later._

 _The next morning, Kendall woke up and looked at the clock._

 _"Shit." Kendall said, getting up._

 _Jett got up too. "We missed school."_

 _"Maybe my mom won't notice." Kendall said. "I should go."_

 _"Okay." Jett said. And Kendall snuck out the basement and went to open the door, hoping his mother wasn't home yet._

 _Kendall opened the door to 2J and his mother was standing in the living room._

 _"Where have you been?" Ms. Knight said._

 _"School." Kendall said, lying_

 _"Then why did the school called and said you didn't showed up today?" Ms. Knight said._

 _"Okay, fine. I spent a night at Jett's and woke up late." Kendall said._

 _"You're supposed to be grounded and that meant no hanging out with Jett and spending a night at his place." Ms. Knight said._

 _"Well, I didn;t want to move here in the first place!" Kendall said._

 _"You are to go to school and come straight home. I'll hire a babysitter if I need to." Ms. Knight said._

 _"I'm 16. I don't need a babysitter." Kendall said._

 _"Then stop sneaking out." Ms. Knight said. "Dinner will be done here shortly. Go clean your room."_

 _Kendall walked in his room and closed the door. He picked a box up and threw his clothes in the dresser. He put his stuff in random spots._

 _After a while later, Ms. Knight came in the room._

 _"Dinner's ready. The room looks better." She said and smiled._

 _"Yeah, sure." Kendall said and followed his mother to the kitchen table and ate dinner._

The guys snuck in 2J.

"What are we looking for exactly?" Carlos asked.

"Anything suspcious." James said.

"Just hurry up guys. I'll stay here at the front door." Logan said.

"Okay. Carlos said and followed James to Kendall's room.

Carlos and James walked in Kendall's room and began searching.

"I don't see anything suspcious." Carlos said.

"Well, keep looking." James said and found something.

"What is it?" Carlos asked and walked over towards James. "A picture?"

"It's a picture of Kendall and Joshua? Who is Joshua?" James asked. Then Kendall's door was opening and Carlos and James looked at each other.

"Are you two finished yet?" Logan asked, opening the door.

"I thought you were at the front door?" Carlos asked.

"Well, I got bored. Did you find anything?" Logan said.

"James found a picture." Carlos said.

"A picture? How is a picture suspcious?" Logan asked.

"It's of Kendall and Joshua." James said.

"Who is Joshua?" Logan said.

"I don't know. He never mentioned a Joshua to me before." James said.

"We should get going before Ms. Knight gets back." Logan said and quickly left the apartment with Carlos and James.

A few hours later James phone rang.

 _"Hello?"_ James asked.

 _"Is this James?"_ Someone said.

 _"Who is this?"_ James said.

 _"This is Ciara. Kendall's sister."_

 _"What? Kendall never mention he had a sister before."_ James said.

 _"I heard he was missing. Is it true?"_

 _"Yes it's true."_ James said. _"Do you know a Joshua?"_

Ciara sighed on the other side of the phone. _"I think we should talk in person. I'll message you a address in LA."_ The phone call ended.

"Hey, who was on the phone?" Carlos asked.

"That was Kendall's sister." James said.

"Sister?" I didn't know he has a sister." Carlos said.

"Neither did I." James said.

'Who is Joshua? And why didn't Kendall told me about having a sister or this Joshua person?' James said to himself.

 **Hoped u liked it. Why didn't Kendall mention his sister or Joshua to James? Did Ms. Knight had something to do with Kendall's disappearance? Next chapter you guys will learn more about Kendall's life and I changed Kendall's sister name in this story and she's 19 in this story.**


End file.
